More Than Friends
by Just-A-Gurl13
Summary: What would have happened in Catching Fire had Finnick failed to wake up that night on the beach? No plot at all.


More Than Friends

Summary: What would have happened if Finnick remained asleep?

I sighed. Peeta had that look in his eye. He was going to try to convience me to let him die.  
"Katniss…" He whispered my name. Determination flared in me. Why wouldn't he let me save him? Did he really not get it? I had let him in. Well, he had wormed his way in. Once in, I gave all.  
"No!" I said harshly, tears pricking at the edges of my eyes, threatening. For lack of a better definition, I threw myself at Peeta, pressing my lips to his, more desperate than a moment ago. I had to convey what he meant to me, what I couldn't put into words.

I felt Peeta shift me into his lap so that I was straddling him, while on my knees. We pulled apart briefly and stared at each other. Peeta's hand came up to my face, tucking the stray hairs behind my ear, brushing my cheek in the process. I hissed at the contact, not in pain, but in want. Peeta's hand came back, cupping my cheek, thumb lightly brushing circles. It sent electricity through my body. In that moment, every touch the two of us had shared, every kiss we had shared, every moment we had shared, shined in his eyes as he looked up at me. I bent forward, pressing my lips hard against his. He must have sensed what it was that I wanted. His tongue grazed across my lips and I opened them, allowing him access. He moved to sucking on my bottom lip, worshiping me, moving between sucking on my bottom lip, placing soft kisses on my neck and sucking my ear lobe. I hadn't even realized my hands had wandered. One hand was grasping his shoulder, while the other explored his bare back. I had only noticed what my hands were up to when I felt the sand pressing the one on his back.

He had somehow managed to move us so that we were laying down. Needless to say our watch had been completely abandoned and forgotten. In that moment in time, the whole world had disappeared. It was just the two of us, much like it was back in the cave during the first of our games. Then I was so certain about what I wanted. I felt him turn us a bit, my hip hitting the sand, while his hand slipped up underneath the thin undershirt I had left from the fog. I felt him, straining underneath me as our kisses became agonizingly passionate. But that's when he suddenly pulled back, panting. I was under him now, my unbraided hair mingling with the sand. I felt his body leave mine. I was confused. From the little I bothered to pay attention in school, even less in those stupid health classes, I knew this wasn't supposed to be what happened next. I opened my eyes, panting as well, to see that Peeta held his hand out for me.

I stared at his hand. True I had given him permission to freeze that one moment in time on the roof, to savor it, to live in that moment forever, but his hand, held out to me, to trust him, to give myself to him. I decided to take it. I did want to give myself over to him. Even for the short amount of time I was determined to have left. Peeta led us back into the jungle slightly. Enough for us to have a bit of privacy from the others, in case anyone woke up. We knew the wedge we were in was safe for a few more hours.

As soon as Peeta had decided we were far enough away from the others prying eyes on the beach, he wrapped his arms around me, kissing me hard. I'm not sure how we managed to make it down onto the ground again, but we did. And somehow, on that journey to the foliage, Peeta had managed to pull the thin undershirt off of me, in addition to my bra. I reveled in the skin on skin contact of our chests together. We seemed to mold into each other perfectly. Maybe this was always meant to be. Peeta begins to worship every inch of newly exposed skin, gossmar kisses along my collar bones, down to my breasts. I was panting, struggling to take in air as it was when with one hand he gently began to play with one of my breasts while his mouth made friends with the other. My back arched slightly and my hands dove into his hair. I was struggling to remain in control of myself, yet after a few moments, Peeta began to move down my body, pressing light kisses down to the panties the games had me adorned in. Peeta stopped his mouth and I sat up on my elbows to look down and see what he was doing. I met his eyes and while staring at me, Peeta began to pull the waistband of my panties down with his teeth. The innocent young man I knew was replaced by an alluringly mischievous one. I wanted to know where he was going to take me.

After pulling me free of my last scrap of clothing, Peeta moved himself back up my legs, slowly parting them as he went, and when he reached his goal, a small smirk played across his face. I felt his lips on my inner thigh, smiling, before his tongue darted out. I inhaled sharply at the new feeling. Peeta stopped, worry showing through him, bringing himself back up to look at me.  
"Katniss?" He questioned breathily. He leaned himself down on top of me, pressing his body into me, and found my ear, licking it, suckling it, and then pausing to whisper through my panting, "Is this your first time?" I felt myself stiffen and go red. He knew exactly what that response meant. I felt him smile into my neck. "I'll take it slow."

I knew why he had asked me if this was going to be my first time. Everyone in 12 thought something was going on between Gale and I. We were always together, yet, it was the death of our fathers in the same explosion, the need to take care of our families, that had brought us together, and our friendship that had begun to heal what we had went through. The extent of my sexual experiences and encounters consisted of one snowy night two years ago, getting stuck outside of 12 with Gale. In an effort not to freeze to death, we had turned to making out. As soon as the fence lost its power Gale had stood right up, laughing that at least we had managed to stay warm before crawling under the fence with the game. Even though I pretended to never notice Peeta prior to the reaping last year, I did watch out for him, in the small ways that I could. Whenever I heard his name mentioned in the hallways, I always paused to listen. One day while getting ready to leave school, avoiding Gale, as it wasn't long after our trapped night, I heard Peeta's best friend and his older brother picking on him. Or rather congratulating him. He had closed the deal with Sadie. Honestly, I don't even know to this day who Sadie is, but what I heard from where I was gathering my books turned my ears red.

Peeta's mouth on me again brought me back to my senses. Sadie had just been that. An encounter for him. Besides, that was the past. I was here with him now. I felt him pull away from me again and whimpered at the loss of contact. He smirked, bending down to kiss me, while he shimmied his way out of his boxers. I hadn't even realized I had sat back up, but we had. Peeta sat down next to me, his hand on my waist, his other hand tucking my darn hair from my eyes. I suddenly got a little brave and as he was tucking my hair behind my ear, looked down at him. At all of him. I finally saw what I refused to look at while I had found Peeta last year. He was thick and plump. I could see the veins pulsate through the base of him. I felt like I was having an out of body experience as I slowly bent down and kissed the tip of him. I felt him shudder under my touch and felt more daring. I opened my mouth and let my tongue run over his head. I heard him suck in his breath. I must be doing something right. Slowly I take his head into my mouth. I need more of him though. I work on trying to fit more of him into my mouth, adding suction. I feel Peeta's hands in my hair and hear him whispering my name between moans. He pulls me off of him and flips me to my back before taking my mouth in his again.

As he pulls back slightly, I notice his blue eyes have become darker, his face is flushed, and his hair is messy, in his eyes, from my fingers running through his hair.  
"Ready?" He whispers to me. I nod in anticipation. "No Katniss. You have to tell me. What do you want?"  
"You." I whisper. I'm not even sure if he's heard me, so I whisper "I only want you." He smiles down at me and enters me. I grit my teeth and tuck my head into the crook of his shoulder, blinking back tears. Peeta just kisses my head, pulling my hair away from my face, whispering that it will be ok. Slowly, my body relaxes and I look up at Peeta. He has not moved at all, waiting for my permission. Slowly I feel him pull almost all the way out before thrusting himself back into me. He goes very slowly at first. Gently. Placing kisses on my face. He begins to pick up his pace as I relax more. Something is building. I don't know what it is but it feels wonderful. I feel his hand over my mouth.  
"Shh." He whispers and removes his hand from my mouth and begins the pace again. I bit my lip, although small moans escape me. I don't know what prompts me to do it, but I wrap a leg around Peeta. His next thrust hits something within me. I can't control myself as I moan out his name. Peeta becomes more frantic with his pace, more urgent. I'm withering beneath him in pleasure. That sweet spot building in my abdomen breaks and the sweet release spreads through my body. Sheer pleasure. Peeta's forehead presses into my own and while I ride out the pleasure, Peeta gives a couple more deep frantic thrusts before he moans my name hard and collapses on top of me, out of breath.

I don't know how long it takes for me to come down and return to this stupid arena. Peeta has flipped us, so I am on his chest, in the position of how I used to fall asleep in his arms. I can hear his heart beat underneath me, as I feel him place soft kisses on my head, his fingers lazily grazing my shoulder. I want to live in this moment forever, but I sigh. Much as this whole scenario began. I slowly sit up, pulling myself away and grab the clothing that wasn't effected by the fog, placing my bra back on, pulling the thin undershirt over my head.  
"We'd better get back." I mumble. Peeta sits up and throws his boxers on while I slide back into my panties. I feel Peeta entwine his fingers in mine as we make our way back to the reality that faces us.


End file.
